WELCOME TO THE HORROR MOTEL
by xxMarisolxx
Summary: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE NORMAL TEENAGE GIRLS WHO ARE HOPING TO SPEND THEIR SUMMER IN WITH THEIR FRIENDS IN A MOTEL IN THE MIDDLE OF TEXAS, BUT LITTLE DO KNOW IS THAT THE MOTEL IS OWNED BY THREE HANDSOME KILLERS WHO ARE LOOKING FOR SOME SUMMER FUN
1. WELCOME

HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO CREATE ANOTHER STORY BUT THIS ONE IS A HORROR I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE HORROR STORY SO...HOPE YOU ENJOY! **P.S I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ROWDYRUFF BOYS.**

* * *

** 10 YEARS AGO (BRICK)  
**

****My brothers and I are only 7 years old and we live somewhere in the middle of Texas there isn't much to do here mostly because we live in the middle of nowhere. Our mother died after we were born and we were left with our abusive step dad Charlie we call him Charlie because he doesn't like to be known as our father. Charlie wasn't always so abusive, but ever since he found out he had custody of us he figured he might as well use us as his play toys. My brothers and I didn't realize he was cruel until that one night that we were sexually raped by Charlie.

**(FLASH BACK)**

****''KIDS GET YOUR FUCKEN ASSES OVER HEAR NOW!''

''hi daddy I miss you'' baby Boomer said happy as ever

'' I'm not your daddy you little twit''

''what you talkin about daddy'' Butch asked stepping back along with me and Boomer

''STOP CALLING ME YOUR DADDY I'M NOT YOUR DADDY ITS TIME FOR YOU BOYS TO BECOME MEN'' Charlie said undoing his belt

'' daddy stop it you scaring us stop''

**(end of flash back)**

After that day me and my brothers never been the same the worst part is that Charlie wasn't just a cruel old man he was also into something he did for fun. Every summer Charlie opens up a motel for people who visit Texas and each time some college, high school, or couples register into the motel Charlie makes us do something that we actually found amusing, sorry to say. At first we weren't able to do it but after a while we couldn't stop at one we had to keep doing what we were doing and the more we did it the nicer Charlie got to us. Soon Charlie had enough of living and passed away leaving us with the motel and his job along with it. So since then my brothers and I have been killing teenagers that have checked in the motel and sometimes we had a little fun with the female if you know what I mean.

**(BLOSSOM)**

''Yay'' I can't believe my sisters and I are going on a summer vacation we don't know where exactly where because our friends Robin, Bunny, Mike, and Mitch registered us there for the whole summer they said that some other friends from school were gonna meet us there. Also that all the girls are gonna share cabins and the boys have to share cabins at least that's what Robin told me when she spoke to the manger. She also explained how he was kinda suspicious when she asked if he was to young to be in charge Robin described him as a 17 year old along with his brothers. '' Come on Blossom I wanna get there before anyone else so we could get the good beds'' said Buttercup already in the white car parked out front '' okay let me just locked the doors and grab my stuff '' I said putting my stuff in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. My sisters and I couldn't wait to get there not only because we would be with our friends but because there wont be any parents coming along and that means we could do whatever we want '' Hey did Robin tell you anything about the people who run the motel like I mean if we are gonna spend our whole summer there we might as well find out if they're into having fun, right?'' Buttercup asked while looking at the signs we passed by. '' Yea she did tell me that they're about our age an that they were really cute'' I said giving a wink to Buttercup telling her what I was thinking Buttercup just rolled her eyes at the thought of us actually losing our virginity this summer. '' Hey do you think we'll be alright you know without having any parents with us for three months?'' Bubbles asked shyly '' clam down Bubbles everything will be find just sit back and let the summer fun begin today'' Buttercup said half way asleep.

Once we arrived Buttercup and Bubbles unloaded the car and headed for the main office Robin and Bunny would've gotten here first but they had to stop and bye some items that we forgot before school ended. As my sisters and I entered the office we were greeted by a big handsome red haired boy and two other good looking boys. The other two were cute but I would rather chose the red one he seemed to be surprised that we would be the first ones here. ''Um hey we are looking for our rooms our friends had us booked for three months'' I said breaking the silence '' oh yea you girls are registered as the Robin Knight right?'' the tough red eyed boy asked while looking at something below my chin. He realized I noticed because I nodded before crossing my arms ''yea I'm Blossom and these are my two sisters Buttercup and Bubbles'' Butter cup and Bubbles waved at the three of them before looking away to ignore the awkwardness between the six of us. ''Well follow me and I'll lead you to your rooms'' the Blonde one said while opening the door for us so we can pass by I also couldn't but notice that he was staring at Bubbles with a active smirk which might stand for happiness in his pants.

**(BUTCH)**

When I laid my eyes on those three fine ladies I got no longer keep my stuff in my pants, but the one that really caught my eyes was the green dark haired girl. By the looks of it I could tell my brothers were also amused by the young looking girls just by looking at them I could tell this was gonna be a nice kill and maybe even more that's if they're up to it. Haha who am I kidding one of them will end up in my bed even if I have to tie her up and undress her myself but the one I was hoping for was the tomboy she looked like a very good banger and once I'm done with her maybe I'll killer fast and less painful then usual.

''Hey Brick what do you think about them? do you think they'll make a good kill?'' I asked and thinking how Buttercup would look undressed

'' I don't they still have other friends coming so lets not our hopes up so quick and even if they'll be good to have we still need to give rid of all their friends and make sure nobody is left alive''

'' Yea I understand that but come on I saw the way you were looking at the red head's breast you want her don't you?'' I asked knowing I was right

'' Um... I don't know maybe she was very hot but... UGH I guess'' Brick said patting his junk down

'' Haha I come on man who needs to wait lets just kill their friends and have a little fun with tonight'' I said waiting for a good reply and I was completely wrong

'' No we need to earn their trust and we don't even know how Boomer feels about this yet''

'' Oh come on that little blonde was smoking hot as well I'm pretty sure Boomer would want to smack that and afterwards kill with pleasure''

'' Yea okay but we are still wait a little at least a week or two deal''

''UGH... deal''

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. THE SECRET IS OUT part 1

HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I KNOW MOSTLY EVERYONE HATES PRINCESS SO IN THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT **(SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT LUV YOU 3)**

* * *

BLOSSOM

I can't believe this many people came to the motel we had to rent like 6 rooms per gender. Everyone was having a blast so far after we got settled into our rooms Robin and the guys came along with the beer and shots. Usually I wouldn't allow it but at this point who gives a fuck their isn't any adults and we r in the middle of Texas so there isn't cops. Robin also mentioned that the bitch herself showed up Princess wasn't invited but she payed a boy sex to take her with him. We were gonna tell her to leave but she threaten to call our parents that we bought vodka she also said that if we didn't let her stay that she was gonna rap us out to the cops. Buttercup wanted smack her all the way to China but we didn't want to risk it so we just decided to ignore her and let her be a slut.

'' Hey Blossom want a drink''

'' Oh hey Bunny and yea sure'' I said taking the drink from her

'' Hey did you see that red haired hottie'' she said giving me a wink

'' yes I saw Brick and no I'm not gonna have sex with the motel owner''

''oh come on he was staring at you for the first hour since the party started'' Bunny said looking like I was being a buzz kill

'' well it doesn't look like he's so into me now'' I said pointing to Brick being hit on by the one and only Princess Morbucks

BRICK

Man was this girl stupid she doesn't leave me alone she was just hitting on me none stop and if there wasn't so many people around I would slice her neck and burned her into ashes. Wait maybe I could get rid her it's not like anyone likes her any ways but how am I gonna get her alone? Also maybe I could some action its not like ima get some from Blossom anytime soon.

'' Hey do you wanna go somewhere you know private?'' I asked giving her a small smirk

'' I thought you'll never ask''

'' okay what about my cabin I'm sure we'll be alone there''

'' um okay sure ''

Wow was this girl such a whore how much you wanna bet she passed the year by sleeping with all her teachers even the females.

'' Well are we going or not because I'm in the need for some fun'' the girl said giving me a wink and failed badly

'' follow me'' I said acting like I didn't notice

Once we reached my cabin Princess walked right over to my bed and pulled me closer to her. '' Why so fast we have all night to do what we want'' I said pushing her to the bed '' hehe and what exactly is that?''

'' I don't know lets find out''

I started unzipping my pants while she undid her shirt I gave her some sloppy kisses and she kissed back. She wasn't my first choice but I'm bored and the last time I got laid was 1 month ago when 5 teenage girls came camping for a girl's week out and they were way better looking then puffball over here. After a while I got tired of mouth and started going down to her neck she manage to moan a little but she was out words when I gave her bra a tug giving her a sign that I wanted it off. She replied to the tag and pulled off her purple designed bra and soon exposing a pair of pale breast she could tell I wasn't enjoying what was happening because she pulled my right back up and rolled me around so now she was on top of me. '' Relax and enjoy'' said Princess pulling down my pants and boxers I did listen to I did relax but the whole time I was only thinking of one person and that person was...Blossom. I was thinking of how her hair was let down and how her eyes were like a small little gems and filled with a fresh pink, but the thing I was more focused on was her perfectly D cup breast and her pink shiny plum lips. I was so caught up on Blossom that I manage to moan her name loud enough for Princess to hear.

''Blossom...who's Blossom'' Princess asked getting off and grabbing a sheet

'' Wait what...what happen''

''you said Blossom do I look like Blossom''

Well no I think there is a big difference between you two and I don't even have to tell you who was the hot one I thought to myself before snapping back to what Princess has asked me.

'' what? I didn't say Blossom I think you drank a little to much''

''NO I'm not drunk I know what I heard you said Blossom'' Princess yelled while getting her cloths and started putting them on.

That's it she's done with I had my fun..well sort of and now its time for me to finish the job neven though I promised Butch not to do anything yet but who am I kidding he might already have 13 body's in his closet.

''Hey hey hey where you going the fun has just began'' I said grabbing a knife from my counter without her noticing

'' I THINK THIS WAS JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME BECAUSE OF HOW YOU WERE THINKING OF THAT WHORE''

HAHA I don't remember thinking of you'' I said getting closer and closer and before she knew it I was only a few inches away from her. Whoa get away from me you freak Princess said pushing me away put not far enough. I quickly grabbed on to her before she could make a run after she was in my grasp I realized that when she pushed me I have dropped my knife so I had to do this kill quickly before she could scream. I grabbed her head with both of my hands and snapped her neck letting her fall to the ground everything went silent until I saw my room door swing open and the person who opened it was the last person I wanted to see...Blossom.

* * *

HEY GUYS I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I WAS VERY TIRED MY SISTER JUST HAD A BABY AND IT CRIES ALL NIGHT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER! HOPE U LIKED IT BYE **(LUV U) 3**


	3. SORRY

HEY GUYS ITS ME SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP AND THE REAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK **Sapphire Water Goddess **FOR THE TIP I'M REALLY GLAD U TOLD ME ABOUT MY MISTAKE. I GUESS I WAS REALLY SLEEPY WITH ALL THE HOMEWORK I HAVE NOW AND MY NEPHEW WAKES ME UP

SO IF I MADE ANY MORE MISTAKES EVERYONE FEEL FREE TO ADVICE ME OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M ALL EARS I COULD REALLY USE SOME WONDERFUL TIPS.

I WOULD ALSO BE PUTTING UP A VALID ON WHO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE AND WHO YOU WANT TO KILL AND THOSE VOTES WOULD BE PUT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH THE VOTERS.

**( LUV U GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS AND GOOD LUCK ) 3**


	4. READY, OR NOT? AND HELP!

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO UPDATE BUT I'M BACK AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **3**

* * *

** BLOSSOM  
**

The kegger party wasn't as much fun as I hoped yea my friends are here and we have all summer to be without parents but something didn't seem right about this motel. It doesn't say anything about this place on the map and the rooms were rented for free, like what kind of motel gives away rooms. Anyways what really confuses me is that the managers are our age and they don't have any guardian. If I was them I couldn't live one day without my dad I would go totally crazy, but maybe I'm wrong maybe they have like a grandfather or like a aunt or uncle.

'' Hey Blossom are you coming or not '' I hear my friend Stacy say

Me and Stacy are good friends but we'll never be like me and Robin. Stacy is very funny and pretty she has brown hair with red highlights that go to he mid back. Her eyes are caramel and she is very tan, well not like an orange but like a sweet nice sunset.

''Oh um yea sorry I kinda got lost in my thoughts for a moment ''

''Its cool well come on me and some of the other girls are gonna walk around and maybe grab some beers''

'' Oh cool I'm in but let me just grab a sweater and I'll meet you there okay''

''Sure thing but you better hurry the beers won't last for long'' Stacy said waking away while smirking

Okay now that I have something to here I need to figure out what room was mine. I remember it was on the right side of the motel, but what room ever since it turned dark I can't tell the difference. Humm ''maybe it was this one'' I said while walking over to a room with the window covered up.

As I opened the door I saw something that I couldn't bare to look at.

'' BIRCK! ''what is going on'' I screamed while getting ready to run

'' Blossom its not what it looks like I can explain ''

'' No you don't have to explain just get away from me!''

Once I screamed at him I headed for the woods I can't believe I saw that it was princess half dressed on the floor with her head twisted around. I kept on running I just needed to get back to the party I knew something wasn't right about this place and I was the first one to see this. '' HELP SOMEBODY HELP'' I screamed as I felt Brick on my trail. When I was about to reached the group I felt a pair of hands around my waist and mouth.

'' Now come on Blossom you wouldn't want to tell anyone what you would?''

After the voice spoke I knew for sure that it was Brick.

'' Actually it wouldn't really matter because in a few days everyone will be dead'' said Brick while adding a chuckle after.

He let go of my mouth so I would be able to replay but instead I just gave out another scream '' HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HELP''

I could tell he didn't like what I did because before I knew it i was pinned against a giant oak tree. His face was only a few inches away from me and his arms were cupping my face.

''shh don't scream everything will be alright just stay still okay and I promise everything will be back to normal'' Brick whispered to my ear giving me the chills down my spine.

''why you doing this? what did I do to you?...just let me go please I promise I will pack my things and wont say anything'' I said trying to fight his grip off.

Man if this guy was a killer what about his brothers I thought while getting worried about Buttercup and Bubbles.

**BUTTERCUP**

This party is crazy its been going on for 3 hours now and to think that we are gonna be spending our whole summer like this I could tell this was gonna be the best summer ever! Everyone here was either drinking dancing or making out and to me that is called summer fun. I'm not really the dirty type that would go way over board but when it comes to party but you know who wouldn't go all out on the summer before senior year. A ll I was able to do last summer was go fishing with the Professer in a dirty small trailer that had a pop out toilet talk about torture. Not that I don't love my dad but you know you wouldn't be able to last 3 months with your dad and 1 toilet.

'' Hey want a drink?'' I heard a strong voice say behind my back

'' Oh umm sure I guess'' I said to the voice

'' cool here by the way the name is Butch''

'' Buttercup...hey wait a minute aren't you one of the manager ''

'' Yea not really impressive is it?''

'' nah its alright.. so what brings you working at a junk like this?''

''haha long story it um kinda belonged to my father''

''oh man i'm sorry''

''its cool''

Even though I just met this guy he seems someone I could hang with and not punch...well not as much. There was something about him that gave me the feeling that he had a secret and I was willing to figure it out.

'' Hey u wanna get out of here you know somewhere we can be alone and not be around other people?''

Something in me told me not to go, but the other part of me tells me he's someone that I would want to get to know better ''ugh'' stupid teenage hormones.

'' yea sure where exactly''

''oh I know this cool place that we can hang I go there when I want to be alone'' said Butch giving me a smirk then starting to walk into the woods.

When we arrived at the place it was amazing it had a perfect view of Texas. ''wow this place is awesome'' I said mostly focusing on the dark shiny river.

''yea I told you it was cool wanna go for a swim?''

''right now? I don't even have my swim suit'' I said looking at him like he was insane

''haha your funny that's why you have a bra and underwear'' Butch said looking at me head to toe

''um okay but no fooling around'' I said giving him a serious epression

''yea okay come on'' he said while taking off his shirt and pants

After a few minutes at staring at his hard core abs I started undressing into my bra and underwear. It was very breezy but I didn't mind at this point so I was only in my lime green bra and panties.

'' well come on'' Butch said already in the water

''okay okay I'm coming''

The water was very cold but it was nothing compare to the waters I've been in before. After half hour of playing and diving I didn't pay of attention of what was going on and somehow I was only a few inches away from Butch.

'' haha I've never notice but you have nice eyes when it shines under the moonlight''  
said Butch getting even closer

''well maybe cause we both have green eyes except yours are bit darker'' I said getting even closer

Wow was this it was it finally going to happen am I gonna really d this or is it just an illusion? Before I realized what was going on Butch's lips were against mine I started kissing back after I went out of shock. Butch's arms soon found there way to my waist and followed by my arms around his neck with each second the kiss went in deeper and deeper. I was getting very nervous I didn't want to do this its not that I don't like but I just met him and the thought of that made me feel weird am I really ready for this, or not?

* * *

OMG IS BUTTERCUP READY? AND WHAT WOULD SHE DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LIKE AND REVIEW PLEASE SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!


	5. ALL TIED UP

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT, THIS TIME WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM LESLIE **(LOVE YOU GUYS)** HOPE YOU LIKE IT SEE Ya! 3

* * *

BUBBLES

Well this party wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Right now I'm with a group of girls talking about senior year and what we are gonna do this summer.

'' Hey Stacy have you seen Blossom anywhere?''

'' Umm.. yea she said something about getting a sweater''

'' hey do you mind if I go looking for her...do you?''

'' nah go ahead just be careful okay?''

'' yea sure and if you see Buttercup tell her I'm looking for her will you?''

''okay''

So with that I started walking through the woods unaware of the dark blue air of eyes behind me. Out of all the places Blossom had to get lost here I thought looking annoyed. As I was walking through a pile of bushed I stopped and noticed a rusty old cabin near a river. Man was this cabin old it looks like it has been in a wild fire three times.

'' Hello anybody here?''

Nobody was around it looked like it has been abandon for at least a few years, but the time it could've been that old since it had fresh food and new furniture and some random cloths some belonged to females and some to males. Although as I looked through the cloths I couldn't help, but notice that the cloths had some weird stains on them.

'' HELP SOMEBODY HEELP PLEASE!''

''who's there!''

When I entered the room I saw my older sister Blossom tied up in a red bed beat up and in tears. I couldn't believe what I was seeing I need to help her before the person who did this comes back I thought as I ran over to my beaten up sister.

''OMG BLOSSOM WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!''

* * *

BLOSSOM

''Brick please I'm begging you let me go PLEASE!''

'' Oh but why the fun is just starting'' Brick said getting way to close to me

Before I knew it Brick was kissing me by force and after a while of torture **( well to Blossom) **of kissing Brick started going down to my neck and giving it a little nibble that's when I had enough I angrily pushed him away and punched him straight in the noise. I could tell it hurt him because he groaned in pain I smirked at the thought of him being in pain. Once I realized he was getting up I was gonna make a run for it, but once again it was to late to run I was already in his grip, but only this time he through me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach I yelled in pain and started crawling away, well trying to.

''hehe and to think I thought you were worth my time'' Brick said picking me up from my hair

''BRICK STOP STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST LET ME GO PLEASE!'' **( I lied) **

''anything?'' Brick said with an evil grin on his face which was actually cute ignoring the fact that he's holding me from the hair.

He gently let go and picked me up and I played along by wrapping my legs around his waist. I knew he bought it because he slowly began sliding his hands on my butt I couldn't believe but i actually blushed at him doing that. ''Um..Brick where exactly are we going I asked getting worried of where he was taking me.

'' Oh somewhere where we can be alone away from anyone close for miles'' Brick said setting me down on a porch of an old cabin. Okay i understand that he's fucken crazy but this place is just wow out of all the places he picks a dump.

'' GO IN '' yelled Brick while pushing me to through the door

'' OW WHAT THE HELL CALM DOWN YOU CREEP'' I yelled not knowing what I just said

He quickly grabbed me by the arm and pushed me to the bed. '' What are you doing I never said I'll do this '' I said trying to push him off me. '' Just relax everything will be fine calm down'' said Brick taking off my shirt '' Brick stop I'm not ready to do this kind of things STOP!'' before he knew it I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Brick jumped off me and grabbed his stuff while groaning once again. I kinda felt sorry for him but you know I just wasn't ready at least not this summer I know I was talking about it but I didn't actually think I would be in all this drama just like in a horror movie would be like.

'' Brick why me? what do you want with me? what makes me different from anyone else?''

''you don't get it Blossom I need to do this its all I'm good at''

''what? killing? everyone can kill, but just chose not to what makes you think you need to?'' I said knowing there was something more going on.

'' you won't understand everything is complicated ''

'' maybe but I can take ''

'' NO JUST FORGET EVERYTHING AND SHUT UP!''

''HEY NO NEED TO SCREAM YOU RETARD!''

I can tell Brick has lost his temper because he quickly ran over to his closet and pulled out four belts and walked over to me in anger.

'' what are you gonna do with those belts Brick?'' I asked already in tears ''something I've should've done a long time ago''.

he roughly grabbed my hands and tied them up with each pole stand from his bed and then did the same to my legs. ''BRICK YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! BRICK COME BACK HERE! BRICK'' I yelled as I watched Brick walk out of the door followed by a slam man I really got him over the tip I thought as I layed there with no shirt on because Brick never gave me the chance to put it back on.

BUTTERCUP

Man was this going tense, but I know what I must do I thought as I was gonna do what I've decided to do with Butch. '' Butch I don't think we should be doing this I think its a little to soon since we only met like an hour ago but I hope you understand your actually a really cool guy but i would like to be just friends I hope you are cool with that'' I said hoping for a reply but i could've never been more wrong. I realized I wasn't gonna get a reply so I swam out of the river grabbed my cloths and headed back to the motel leaving confused Butch in the river alone.

BUTCH

Wait am I hearing this right did she just turn me down? No body turns me down ever I'm usually the one who gets the victim before she dies. And when I'm in the mood to get laid she turns me down well I'm not gonna let her get away that easy well she's wrong better watch out babe cause Butch is coming.

* * *

hey guys hope you like it bye


	6. REAL FEAR

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH YET ANOTHER STORY BUT IN THIS ONE THE KILLING BEGIN HOPE YOU ENJOY **(AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY I'LL BE UPDATING REAL SOON)**

* * *

**** BUBBLES

I can't believe Brick did this to Blossom he didn't really seem like the type that would do that I can understand the whole wanting to have sex but really grabbing her from the hair? Well anyways right now me and Blossom are trying to find Buttercup and get the hell out of here. Blossom also mentioned me that Brick's brothers are also well apart as this. And to think that I thought his brother was cute whats his name I think its Boomer or yea whatever doesn't matter anymore. While we were trying to find our way back to the camp site we heard a rustle in the bushes so we hid under a giant log that looked like its been chopped down and we waited to attack. Once we saw a pair of feet we leaped out and was about to attack when the person stopped us.'' Wait you guys its me Buttercup'' she said looking worried about how Blossom looked. '' Buttercup we need to get out of here now!'' Blossom said grabbing both of us a began to run. '' Blossom what happen to you what happen '' Buttercup said looking at me like what the fuck. '' Its a long story Buttercup now we have to leave before'' I was cut off by a voice behind us we turned around and came face to face with Brick and his brothers. '' Well hello ladies leaving so soon?'' Brick said looking at Blossom with lust '' what do you want Brick?'' Blossom asked with bit of fear in her voice. ''Oh nothing just checking up on my little cherry Blossom'' he said while giving her a wink and whispering something to his brothers and then looking back at us. Boomer and Butch get your girls and leave the red we have some talking to do'' said Brick. Before I knew it the blonde haired boy grabbed me and started dragging to the old rusty cabin I found Blossom in. I managed to get away from his grip and faced with a pissed off expression. '' What do you want from me?'' I asked waiting for an answer '' hehe you'll find out soon enough babe'' he said walking closer to me I replied by stepping back and I kept on stepping back until I tripped on a bolder making me fall on the ground. Boomer was just staring at me with a frustrated looked that sent chills down my spine. He then grabbed me by neck and slammed me on the giant bolder I tripped on earlier '' I guess you want to find out sooner'' he aid before kissing me with anger and roughness. I just laid there with my eyes tearing up and my hands crushing the rock with pain because of how hard he is pressing me against it. He than managed to open my mouth letting him travel around I couldn't move I was to scared at what he was gonna do so to decrease the pain I began to kiss back matching him with anger. I could tell he noticed because his fingers ran through my hair pushing my head up I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pressing him closer to me. After a few minutes his hand began crawling down and stopped on my shoulder while pulling down the strap of my shirt and bra. I felt uneasy as his kisses started to go down to my neck leaving me a hickey for sure. My eyes looked around a spotted a beer bottle that was close to my reach I gently let one of my arms off his neck and tried to reach for the bottle without his noticing. Once I grabbed the bottle I smashed it against his head causing him pain and leaving him holding his head. I quickly lifted my shirt on and ran to the motel. I made it to the motel in jut a few minutes because of how close we were to it I ran to my best friend Bunny and explained to her what was happening. Bunny of course didn't believe me and went to go get another drink. I realized nobody will believe me so I ran to my cabin to find the keys to Buttercup's car before I could find them a giant explosion happened in the main field I ran outside and saw people all around either laying on the ground blown up or people running around on fire I couldn't believe what I was seeing was this really happening? I turned around to continue to look for the keys but failed because I was painfully slapped across the room and looked into a pair of dark pair of blue eyes.

BUTTERCUP

Butch has brought me to creepy old cabin that had pictures of three little boys in the river that Butch has brought me to earlier. As I carefully looked at the picture my eyes caught the sight of a little boy with midnight black hair and green forest eyes that little boy was Butch and the other to were Brick and Boomer. I also saw a man in the back along with a women with blonde hair, green eyes, and rosy red cheeks I flipped the the frame back and saw that it has been written on saying '' best family moment Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo, Charlie Powell, and Silvia Jojo. I wonder what happen to Silvia she was very pretty I think she could've been their mother I could tell because she has Butch's smile. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Butch came out slamming a door and then walking to me with a couple of chains in his hand. ''Butch what are you gonna do with those chains?'' I asked starting to run to the door but the door wouldn't open so I tried the windows but yet again I failed and was now face to face with Butch. ''Nobody turns me down especially for sex!'' Butch yelled while tossing me to the wall and banging my head into the ground with such anger I cried in pain he than began to undress me and I was left with only my long black tank top so it covered my body like a dress. ''Butch why are you doing this'' I asked trying to cover myself as much as possible '' oh there's no need to cry babe everything will be great...well at least for me'' Butch said pulling me shirt up and then carrying me to a dark green room which looked like it could be his room. He placed me on the bed and began undressing himself I just watch as he took off he shit aware of what he was planning to do me and the thought of it gave me goosebumps. A minute passed and Butch was now on me while I tried my best to push him off ''BUTCH STOP I'M NOT READY STOP!'' I screamed at him he was able to land a few kisses on me but they wouldn't last much I just didn't feel the same way I felt back when we were in the river. I think he finally realized that I wouldn't let myself so he just got off me and grabbed my hair and started dragging me once again but this time more painfully he open up a little door from the ground that looked like it could be the basement and then he through me in there and shut the door. Once I landed on the floor I laid my eyes on a bunch of girls who were either undressed or half way and all bloody. '' Huh it was Butch wasn't it?'' I turned around and looked into a pair of green eyes a little darker then mine but a little lighter then Butch's. '' who are you'' I asked the girl who was chained up on the wall and was wearing only shorts and a bra '' my name is brute and these two are my sisters Berserk and Brat'' **(A/N SURPRISE! I ADDED THE POWERPUNK GIRLS BUT IN THIS ONE THEY ARE NICE TO THE GIRLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY) **she said to me while looking at the girls on her right. ''My name is Buttercup and yes it was that son of a bitch Butch'' I said with a disgusted face '' figures he really like girls with your kind of looks I should know I was one of them'' Brute said feeling ashamed. ''How this happen to you guys?'' I asked feeling like I should help them. ''Well we fell for the Jojo brothers as well and they killed our boy friends after we each had sex with them and ever since then we hated them and we will continue to hate them for the rest of our lives until we see them bleed in front of our eyes'' the red haired girl also known as Berserk said. I quickly nodded and untied them from the chains ''thanks what about you how you get stuck in this horror film'' the blonde on asked '' Well me and my sisters booked this place for the summer but things got out of hands once we found out the managers were a bunch of dick heads but they took my sisters somewhere and Butch place me here because I refused to sleep with them'' I said noticing that the blonde had a bay with her. '' Oh my gosh why is there a baby here?'' I asked looking at her with a worried face ''oh um... its my baby'' she said looking at the baby with concern. '' sorry to ask but why do you have a bay with you did they kill the father?'' I asked now looking at the sisters '' umm.. no the father is Boomer''.

* * *

hey guys OMG Boomer has a baby tell me what you think bye


	7. BRUST INTO TEARS

HEY GUYS I'M AND I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE THE OTHERS

* * *

BRICK'S

Once my brothers left and took Blossom's sisters with them I was left alone with the now angry and afraid Blossom. ''What do you want Brick?'' Blossom asked stepping away from me thinking I didn't notice ''oh nothing just came to check on my favorite girl, so how you enjoying the stay here so far'' I said walking over to a bolder and sat on it. ''Why can't you just let us go we didn't do anything to you guys everything would have been fine if you guys would have acted like normal managers'' said Blossom. '' YOU DON'T GET NOBODY DOES! MY BROTHERS AND I HAVE LIVED IN FEAR, SADNESS, CONFUSION, AND PAIN'' I quickly rushed to her because of how she was getting on my nerves again. ''GET OFF ME YOU FREAK'' I laughed at how she was struggling and still not realizing I wasn't gonna let her go anytime soon. We started walking and I was surprised that she didn't try anything stupid this time ''good girl now if you keep it up...maybe I won't punish you as hard as I was going to'' I said sliding my hand down to her chest and cupping her right breast. I could tell she was gonna burst into tears because she began sobbing and she lowered her head down. We arrived at my dad's old cabin and I quickly spotted my green eyed brother sitting on the couch watching TV. ''Hey bro you finally brought you little whore over?'' my lazy but overpowered brother asked me while still not taking his eyes off the TV. '' Haha yea where's yours I asked still holding onto Blossom breast and looking around the house '' she was being a real bitch so I send her to our little play room. I glared at my brother for actually risking putting little miss sassy in the basement and not chain her up. '' Did you bother to chain her up you lazy mother fucker!'' I yelled while noticing Blossom getting a bit intense from what I said. ''CLAM THE FUCK DOWN I MADE SURE EVERYTHING IS SEALED SO EVEN IS SHE TRIED SHE WON'T FIND A WAY OUT'' Butch yelled getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a beer. I finally got the feeling of Blossom getting a bit worried so I pushed her into my bed door and handcuffed her to the bed and walking out also locking the door.

BLOSSOM

Brick pushed me into his bedroom, placed me on the bed, and handcuffed me to bed post. I was a little worried for Buttercup I wonder what its like down there and why would they put her in there what so special about their rushy old basement. I was getting pretty hungry just sitting here think and worrying about my little sisters so I was able to pull off my shoe and through it at the door to get at least someone's attention. Luckly I did it was Butch who opened the door and that kinda surprised me because I was pretty sure that Brick would be the one to open up the door ''KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!'' Butch yelled almost about to close the door ''WELL I'M HUNGRY SO FEED ME'' I yelled back now pissed off. '' BRICK YOUR BITCH IS HUNGRY'' Butch yelled while closing the door. After a few minutes the door opened up again but this time it was Brick and he was carrying a ham sandwich '' finally'' I said grabbing the sandwich from his hands. As I ate my sandwich I noticed he was just staring at me ''why are you staring at me?'' I asked with my mouth full of ham. I usually don't eat like this but since its Brick I don't give a fuck. '' nothing just waiting for you to finish so I could get you ready for bed'' Brick said walking over to his closet and pulling out some sweatpants and a pain white shirt. ''Here put this on'' he said giving me the cloths. I just stood there for a second waiting '' well change '' Brick said getting pissed off. ''Get out first you dick head'' I said with venom in my voice. Brick closed the closet and closed the door leaving me to change as I was taking off my shirt I noticed a holes in the wall and as I came closer to it I saw Butch and Brick peeking through the holes. I loudly slammed on the wall making both of them step away from the holes ''YOU FUCKEN PERVERTS!'' I yelled pissed off more then before. Once it was clear to change I finally got into the rags that Brick calls cloths. I finished changing and I was now laying down in the bed trying to fall as;eep at least for now until I figure to find my sisters and escape from this shit hole. Before I could fully fall asleep I hear the door open and I see Brick push both of my sisters inside the room '' you have company''. ''Bubbles, Buttercup I said running to them and now being able to because when Brick gave me the cloths he took off the handcuffs. ''BLOSSOM'' both of my sisters yelled running to me and hugging me. '' What happen to you?'' I asked being concern of my little sisters. ''Butch was being a total mother fucker who can go suck our grandfather's cock along with our great uncle Jessie'' Buttercup said laying down from being tired. '' Yea I heard you go placed in the basement by Butch'' I said knowing I was right 'yea...well anyways what happen to you Bubbles'' my green eyed sister asked. Bubbles didn't reply she just sat there looking at the floor '' Bubbles what happen to you'' I asked getting even more worried about my baby sister. ''BUBBLES WHAT HAPPEN!'' Buttercup said shaking my sister by the shoulders. ''boom-er he-e raped me-e'' after I heard those words come out I ran over and hugged her feeling sorry for her. Buttercup on the other hand ran over to the door and started pounding on the door yelling like she was gonna explode. ''BOOMER YOU SON OF A BITCH COME IN HERE IMA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU SICK ASS COME OUT YOU FUCKEN PUSSY! IMA STUFF FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS ITS GONNA COME OUT YOU MOUTH!'' my sister said while banging the door and continued to bang until it opened up. Bubbles was in my arms crying so hard that she might have made the Nile.

BUBBLES (flashback)

When Boomer slapped me that's when I got really scared of what he was gonna do. He pulled me up by my shirt a threw me onto the bed. Right now I was into tears begging him to stop but he continued to undress me. He has already took of my shorts and I felt the cold wind on my legs and that made me twitch. I than felt a soft pair of lips on mine I gasped with shook and that gave him the chance to slide his tounge into my mouth. I whimpered as I felt his hand go inside my panties and sliding them off. He than began to take off his cloths and finished me off by taking off my shirt and bra so now I was completely naked and very cold and scared. ''BOOMER PP-LEA-SE STOP STOP PLEASE STOP'' I cried more as Boomer began sucking on my neck leaving a love bite for sure. I moaned from what Boomer has found my weak spot which was right above my collar bone '' Boo-mer no stop'' I gave another moan as he placed his hands on my thigh and began to travel down my body and before I knew it Boomer has made his way into me and the rest of the night was pain and blur. But before I fainted I thought to myself did Boomer just rape me?

* * *

OMG DID BOOMER JUST DO THAT I KNOW HOW IT FEELS I ALMOST GOT RAPED BY A 45 YEAR OLD GUY HE'S IN JAIL FOR AT LEAST 20 YEARS THANK GOD SORRY FOR NOT WARNING YOU ABOUT RATED M AND SO SORRY FOR CHAPTER BEING SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT ONE IS LONG BYE AND HOPE YOU LIKED IT

-KITTYKAT8153


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**HEY GUYS ITS MissTRickster101 (Kittykat8153) I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORIES IN ABOUT A WEEK AND I WILL KEEP YOU IN NOTICE . BUT I ALSO HAVE A REASON FOR MY ABSENTS , I RECENTLY ENTERED A WRITING CONTEST AND I MADE IT TO THE FINALS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO BECOMING A SERIOUS WRITING PM FOR THE INFORMATION . THIS CONTEST WILL HELP YOU EARN A CHANCE TO GET ONE OF YOUR STORIES PUBLISH , BUT NOT EVERYONE IS PICKED I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE PICKED OUT OF MANY WRITINGS AND ESPECIALLY AT MY AGE SINCE I WAS AGAINST HIGH SCHOOLERS. THERE IS ALSO A MONEY REWARD ,NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH BUT IT WAS MENTIONED SO IF YOU DO ENTER KEEP AN EYE OUT.  
**

** WELL BEFORE I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WILL BE LOOK FOR NEW CHARACTERS FOR MY STORIES **

**I will pick 10 just tell me these listings , tell what you want them to be in the story and what story you want them to be in **

**1) name/last**

**2) gender**

**3) hair**

**4) skin ****tone**

**5) personality**

**6) eyes**

**7) height **

**8) weight**

**9) outfit**

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR HORROR MOTEL)**

** 1) past victim of the RRB ( seen in flashback)****  
**

**2) ****survivor of the explosion/close friend of PPG**

**3) girl in the basement (GIRLS ONLY)**

**4) upcoming suspect **

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR STALKED)**

**1) classmate/ new friend of PPG**

**2) boyfriend/girlfriend of RRB and PPG ... just to be clear if you choose these your character WILL become an ex boyfriend/girlfriend**

**3) neighbor of RRB/PPG**

**4) cousin of PPG (any gender )**

** ...**

** (PARTS FOR SUGAR SPICE AND SUPERNATURAL LIVES)**

**1) royal maid **

**2) wolfs /enemy **

**3) witch/ enemy**

**4) part of a royal family friend **

* * *

**I WILL NEED THEM BEFORE FRIDAY **

** bye ,**

** xoxo - MissTRickster101**


End file.
